1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for mounting a magnetic disk drive such as a floppy disk drive onto a mount section associated with a system including information processing equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniaturization of office automation equipment in recent years has accelerated on an almost daily basis, and also in the field of floppy disk drives there have come into the market a large number of miniaturized and highly dense new models. In particular, the miniaturization and thinning are required of the floppy disk drives containing a 3.5 inch floppy disk. These drives are often contained in A4 or B5 size notebook-type personal computers, word processors or the like. Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication H1-165995 discloses a method of mounting a floppy disk drive onto the system side such as information processing equipment, in which a floppy disk drive 101, as shown in FIG. 1, is attached to a mount section 110 of the electronic equipment body, by use of threaded holes 109 formed in the vicinity of terminals of easily deformable mounting sections 110 provided in the form of slits on the lateral side plates of a chassis 105. As a result of an increased demand for miniaturization, as described above, miniaturized new models, which have been marketed in sequence, may bring about inconveniences such as dimensional specifications varying depending on the type of equipment used. A plurality of dimensional specifications W1, L1 on the side of the floppy disk drive and W2, L2 on the side of the equipment body to be mounted with the floppy disk drive may be required. This will lead to an increased demand to mount floppy disk drives having different dimensional specifications in order to increase the flexibility in designing the equipment.
To satisfy the requirements described above, an entire modification of the mounting section of the electronic equipment body or a remake of the chassis of the floppy disk drive must be executed. In such cases, existing stock not available for use. Furthermore, excessive cost is required if the mold must be remade for modification of the mounting section of the body and the chassis of the floppy disk and would result in a higher production cost.